Cookies
by shakeahand55
Summary: "Keep your tail out of the batter or so help me…" Cosette said as she scrubbed her hands; her back to them both as she looked out of the small kitchen window and watched as 3 birds flew by.


**Title:** Cookies

**Summary:** "Keep your tail out of the batter or so help me…" Cosette said as she scrubbed her hands; her back to them both as she looked out of the small kitchen window and watched as 3 birds flew by.

**Notes:** Don't know where this one came from, I think it has something to do with when we were playing Apples to Apples last night and I had the baking cookies card.

* * *

Grantaire was at this moment laying stretched out on a blanket on the floor of the balcony with a book in his hands and his tail swishing slowly side to side, Enjolras was talking on his cell phone and Cosette was in their kitchen.

"Alright we'll be there soon. Ok bye Jehan" he hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket and picked up the book he had been reading, he was almost finished the first book of the Game of Thrones.

Bahorel had talked him into reading it and Combeferre agreed that he should give it a try, and who was he not to listen to Combeferre.

Grantaire was reading To Kill a Mockingbird, it one of his favourite books and he had got it on DVD from Cosette for Christmas last year and he watches it every few weeks.

"Alright it's ready!" Cosette yells from inside the apartment, Grantaire smiles and stretches before getting up and picking up the blanket and shaking it out, his well-used and battered book under his arm.

He watches Enjolras to be sure he is following him, he won't go on the balcony without Enjolras being there and he won't leave him on it alone even though he knows Enjolras isn't scared of it like he is.

Not all Hybrids are scared of the balcony, or water or dogs or even fire and some Hybrids don't have cat like fears all it, just human ones.

It's just luck of the draw really that Grantaire is one of the ones scared of the balcony and he's glad how well Enjolras puts up with it.

Even Grantaire knows it's strange because he loves to lay on things, the fridge, a shelf, a branch on a tree, or one of his many platforms at his Papa's house; but put him on a balcony and he freezes in fear.

He walks back into the apartment with Enjolras behind him who sniffs the air and smiles.

The smell of fresh baked cookies reminds him of growing up and he loves it, if he closes his eyes he can see his mother with flour in her hair and batter on her face.

He used to help his mother bake cookies when he was 9 and he even helped out the best he could when she had started her own bakery when he had turned 13, even if that only lasted for about 15 months.

The smell of cookies was on the hot air, the heat in the apartment hotter than the surface of the sun hitting them like a brick wall but they continued towards the source of the heat to the kitchen.

Cosette stood there as she finished placing some cookies on a rack before putting the cookie tray down on top of the stove, the tea towel she had used to hold the hot tray she tossed on top of the tray itself.

They could see sweat rolling down her face, but she smiled and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm as she looked at them "give it a minute then try one" she said turning to wash her hands in the sink.

"Keep your tail out of the batter or so help me…" Cosette said as she scrubbed her hands; her back to them both as she looked out of the small kitchen window and watched as 3 birds flew by.

"I will keep my tail where I please, and keep out of my tail business." Grantaire said picking up a cookie from the cooling rack and letting it sit in his hand as his tail swished behind him.

The bowl with the batter was beside him and everything else one would need to bake cookies as well, he could smell the flour and it tickled his nose but made his tail swish happily behind him; he scrunched up his nose and twitched it trying to get rid of the tickly feeling and so he didn't sneeze.

His ears were twitching too and he wanted to scratch them but he wouldn't, at least not in the kitchen he had more manners then that.

"Eat a god-damn cookie you fur-ball and tell me how it is" she said turning towards them and drying her hands on the tea towel from the stove and tossing it onto the counter beside the toaster.

He stuck his tongue out at her before doing as she said and eating the cookie, Enjolras chocked down his cookie as he kept laughing.

He never got tired of watching Cosette and Grantaire, they were great together and the sister-brother teasing never stopped, no matter their age they never acted it when that began.

She handed Enjolras a glass of water, she knew better then to give him milk she knew how far his hatred of milk went, and he barley ate ice cream or cheese because of it.

"What I don't get a drink? What am I chopped tuna?" Grantaire mumbled around his cookie as his mouth was full; she laughed "its chopped liver idiot".

"Nah I don't like liver, now tuna I can do that" she shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pulled out two more glasses and grabbed the milk jug from the fridge before filling both glasses.

She gave one to him and kept the other for herself "so are they good?" she asked after taking a drink, she started to fan herself with a Christmas card she found in the back of the cupboard when she had been looking for flour.

"By the way, why do you have a Christmas card from 2009 in your kitchen cupboard?" she asked turning it so they could see it but not handing it over, she was using it so they could be damned.

"Yes they're very good Cosette I'm sure even Musichetta would tell you as much" she smiled brightly, Musichetta was the resident cook in their group of friends, she had a famous chef for a father and she started cooking young.

She used to work in one of Paris's best known restaurants before having to give it up because the new owners didn't like that she was a chef and a hybrid, they didn't like her around the food and in the kitchen.

She still is a professional chef, she had the papers, diploma and the hours doing her apprenticeship, but she doesn't work anymore.

She volunteers now teaching cooking class at a high school every Monday and Tuesday and at the Rec Centre every Wednesday and Thursday night.

She was well groomed and an amazing cook, everyone that ever had anything she made could see no problem with her being a hybrid; she wouldn't go back to that restaurant even if they begged her.

Some bigoted people still existed in today's world.

But Musichetta is happy with how her life is going now, she feels like she is helping others, from young kids up to older seniors learn how to cook and that she isn't spending her time just making food for snobs, _thank you very much_.

"Oh that's where I put that" Enjolras softly muttered as Grantaire laughed "was that the one that was supposed to go to your uncle?" Enjolras nodded with a half guilty half 'I don't care' look on his face.

"Well we can see it made it in the mail fine then" Cosette said still fanning herself "alright I'll make the rest and box them up, then I should be good to go" she nodded to herself.

"Eat the rest I don't like how they aren't the same size" she said handing Grantaire the rack and fixing her hair taking another drink before going to wash her hands.

"Alright out!" she said turning the over back on and letting it heat up "out of my kitchen both of you" she said drying her hands on a paper towel and shutting off the tap with it before throwing it away in the trash.

"Your kitchen?" Enjolras laughed as he picked up his glass from where he had placed it on the counter and tugged on Grantaire's sleeve.

"Leave it or she won't let you have anymore. Now let's go finish these then go out to the pet store Jehan wants to show us something" Enjolras said before Grantaire held a cookie to his lips.

He parted his lips and let him slide the cookie into his mouth with a grin "alright it's too damn hot in here anyway" Grantaire said as his tail curled around Enjolras's right leg as they walked together to their room.

The fan was on full blast and they sat on the end of the bed letting the cool air hit them "when do you think she'll get the stove fixed at her place?" Enjolras shrugged.

"You pretend to hate it but you love that she's here, fur-ball" Enjolras said smiling and laughing as Grantaire's tail landed on his head.

"Yea it's great, ok so if you start calling me fur-ball what can I call you? Speech maker?" he grinned and nodded his head "yep that fits you, your name from now on is speech maker" Enjolras shook his head.

"I'm done let's take these to Jehan he'll love 'em" Grantaire nodded and got up from the bed and slipped his wallet into his pocket and his phone as well.

"Alright I'm good to go" Enjolras followed him from the room and he grabbed a baggie from the kitchen and tipped the rest of the cookies from the cooling rack into it before zipping it up.

"Ok we're gone then" he said to Cosette, who was carefully spooning batter onto a cookie tray, she nodded slightly "alright, I'll meet you guys at the restaurant by the park for dinner?" Enjolras nodded.

"Alright bye have fun!" she called out as she heard the squeak of Grantaire's sandal on the floor she heard the door shut behind them before she dropped her spoon and turned to her phone and pushed play on her music.

She had it going low while they were out on the balcony but now that they were gone she turned it up before getting back to putting the batter onto the tray.


End file.
